Advanced Dates
}} To Roy's delight Celia seems to like some combat rules... Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ Transcript Celia (off-panel): Ha, see? I knew you'd clean up well. Roy: Cool, I was beginning to think— Roy: Whoa. Celia twirls, "twirl!" Celia: Do you like it? Roy: Celia, I think your dress is forcing a Will saving throw. Celia: Oh? To avoid being Charmed? Roy: To avoid being Feebleminded. Celia: Ha ha ha! Celia: Well thank you, I spend so many days wearing a suit now, it feels good to be able to dress like a women once in a while. Celia: Say what you will about Dorukan as an employer, but at least he had a lax dress code. Celia: Also, very good life insurance, though in retrospect that maybe should have been a warning sign. Roy: So I have to say, your dinner invitation took me completely by surprise. Celia: Oh really? Failed your Spot check against my cunning ambush, did we? Celia: Does that mean I get a partial action at the start of the date while you're still flatfooted? Roy: Absolutely. Celia: Well, in that case... Celia: I initiate a Grapple attempt! Roy: Oh no! I appear to have rolled a natural "1" on my Grapple check! Celia: Ha ha ha! Roy: Looks like this could be the end for our hero, folks! Celia: You better be careful about those Grapple checks, Roy... Celia: Fail enough of them and you may end up Pinned... D&D Context * Saving Throws are made to resist various combat effects. Will saving throws resist mental effects, and are governed by the Wisdom ability score. * Charm and Feeblemind are spells that cause the victim to either believe the caster to be a trusted friend or to be reduced the mental capacity of a rather bright clam. These effects can also be caused by other things besides spells, such as the natural powers of monsters. * A character that catches another by surprise at the beginning of combat gets to act first in the surprise round with a partial action. A Spot check may be required to avoid surprise. * Flatfooted means a character's defense is worse because they are not ready to react to danger. Characters begin combat flatfooted until they take an action. * Grapple is a combat maneuver that allows a character to wrestle another character. Failing at two Grapple checks allows a character to pin another. * The title of the strip is a play on "Advanced Dungeons and Dragons." AD&D was the name of D&D during the 1st and 2nd editions, to distinguish it from the simpler rules of original D&D (0th edition). Starting with the 3rd edition, the "A" was dropped and subsequent editions have been simply called D&D, despite being numbered from the beginning of AD&D rather than D&D. Hence the existence of a "0th edition". External Links * 310}} View the comic * 5718}} View the discussion thread Category:New Year's Day Romances